1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conceivable vehicle front body structure, illustrated in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, a front floor 1 and a dash floor 2 are composed of a center floor panel 4 at a central region in a vehicle transverse direction 3 of the floors 1 and 2, and floor panels 5 on transversely outer sides of the center floor panel 4. On a central section of the center floor panel 4, a floor tunnel 7 extends in a vehicle longitudinal direction 6. On transversely outer sides of the floor tunnel 7, reinforcing members 8 extends in parallel thereto. Under the floor panels 5, front side members 9 extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction 6, on each of which a suspension fitting portion 10 is provided.
In the vehicle front body structure, however, since the reinforcing members 8 extend parallel to the floor tunnel 7 in the vehicle longitudinal direction 6, the reinforcing members 8 are subject to axial loads and create large reaction forces in the event of a full-lap collision. On the contrary, in the event of an offset collision, the reinforcing members 8 are subject to bending loads and create small reaction forces.
Moreover, due to the above-described structure, the reinforcing members 8 do not function as stiffening members of a sub-frame. Therefore, it is necessary to separately provide stiffening members, resulting in increases in cost and weight.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle front body structure creating controlled reaction forces upon collision, which is light in weight and low in cost.
An aspect of the present invention is a vehicle front body structure comprising: a floor panel with a floor tunnel extending in a vehicle longitudinal direction; front side members provided under the floor panel, extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction; a sub-frame fixed at its front and rear fixing points to the front side members, the rear fixing points being located on inner side in a vehicle transverse direction of the front fixing points; and reinforcing members fixed to the floor panel, each extending substantially in parallel to a straight line passing through the front and rear fixing points on transversely same side of the sub-frame, a front part thereof connected to a vicinity of the rear fixing point of the sub-frame and a rear part thereof connected to the floor tunnel of the floor panel.